ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ode to the Serpents/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Ode to the Serpents - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''Fari-Wari is talking to a Hume woman Shaeema and a Mithra Rhub Wusthamoi.'' Shaeema: And then what happened? Fari-Wari: Well, my dear... Fari-Wari: I ducked and weaved a deadly dance among those hulking brutes, and when my flashing blade finally stilled, I was standing before a small mountain of stinking Troll corpses. Shaeema: Wow! You're amazing, Mister Fari-Wari! Rhub Wusthamoi: Not only do you compose stirring ballads, but you yourself could play the part of the hero! Fari-Wari: Now, now, you'll make me blush... Rhub Wusthamoi: Tell us more! Did you brave the terrors of Halvung all alone? Fari-Wari: Why of course. Well, my attendant was there... Fari-Wari: But I may as well have been alone. Fari-Wari: That bubbling attendant of mine was constantly losing her way, and even tried walking up to a Troll to ask directions! Such an adorable fool. Shaeema: Ahahaha! Fari-Wari: But with my extensive combat training from the Order of Militant Bards, a score or more smelly beastmen is nothing I can't handle. Fari-Wari:'And was most contrite and apologetic once I'd save her skin from an unfortunate flaying. Her expression was realyy quite priceless... 'Fari-Wari: Allow me to recreate the scene... Player has had enough and walks up to him. Fari-Wari: Hm...? Oh! Fari-Wari: When did you get here!? Shaeema: Mister Fari-Wari, who is this person? Fari-Wari: Um...well...yes... This is the attendant I mentioned... Shaeema: Oh! The one who brought the Trolls down on you... Rhub Wusthamoi: The adorable fool who you saved from an unfortunate flaying? Fari-Wari: Ah! Let it not be so...! Shaeema: ? Fari-War: I...that is to say... Fari-Wari: I...hehe...oh dear... Fari-Wari: My most humble apologies, my dears, but it seems Fari-Wari the Eloquent must return to his quill and parchment. I shall regale you with heroic tales another time... Shaeema: Awww... Rhub Wusthamoi: No more stories? Fari-Wari: Ahem. Please excuse an entertainer's proclivity for embellishment. Fari-Wari:'Who were those ladies, you ask? 'Fari-Wari: Ah, do you recall my recent penned epic "Saga of the Skyserpent"? It's been rather well received by the locals... Fari-Wari: Wherever I go, I'm surrounded by legions of Fari-Wari fans. Fari-Wari: I've even had one enthusiastic Mithran child peeking into my room at night... from the third-floor window, no less! Fari-Wari: And there's also a Hume lady whose aim, it seems, is to keep my mailbox full to bursting with an endless stream of love letters. Fari-Wari: But a bard's life is more than just basking in the accolades of countless admires. Fari-Wari: No, a minstrel may not rest on his laurels when there are sequels to be scribbled. Fari-Wari: That's right, Fari-Wari is once again dipping his quill into the ink of inspiration! Fari-Wari: I have already begun laying the groundwork for the next chapter in my saga. Fari-Wari: Do you remember the lovely Biyaada, senior adjutant to Skyserpent General Rughadjeen? Fari-Wari: She has promised to be my muse, and relate the continuation of her Serpent Generals story. Fari-Wari: Is it not perfect? Fari-Wari: That small gathering of fans was nothing more than a coincidence. Fari-Wari: In truth, I am here to meet Biyaada as soon as her shirt on the wall is over. Fari-Wari: I'm sure you would love to hear the rest of the tale, yes? Fari-Wari: Oh, that piercing gaze! Not to worry, I'll not be sending you off to fight fiends in foul fortresses this time around. Fari-Wari: And speaking of the lady herself... Fari-Wari: Come now, . Feel free to join me in this moment of literary history. And by "free," I mean your presence won't be paid for. Fari-Wari: Ah, the breathtaking Biyaada! It seemsa thousand winters have frozen my heart since last I gazed pon the warmth of your smile! Biyaada: Ah...I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Biyaada: Hello, aren't you the mercenary I met last time? , wasn't it? Biyaada: General Rughadjeen commends you on your bravery. Fari-Wari: Why, that was but a trifle! Biyaada: Fari-Wari here has not stopped hounding me for information about the other Serpent Generals. Biyaada: I am not disinclined to cooperate... Biyaada: Especially if such a work would spread the fame and glory of the Skyserpent General. Fari-Wari: Exactly, exactly! Biyaada: Now, where would you like me to start? Fari-Wari: Why, where you left off, my dear! Biyaada: And where was that again? Fari-Wari: Such insensitivity! General Rughadjeen had just encountered Gadalar on the eastern front... Biyaada: Ah, now I remember. I think I can pick up the tale. Biyaada: The Skyserpent General had found his first recruit... Scene shifts to Rughadjeen and Gadalar standing back to back surrounded by Yagudo. Gadalar: Damn you, Rughadjeen! I thought I told you to stay out of my way! Gadalar: I can handle these pawns! Rughadjeen: Perhaps. Rughadjeen: General Gadalar. Too often you place yourself in danger to shield your troops from harm... Gadalar: Shield my...!? Rughadjeen: You should place more trust in your men. They will fight all the more ferociously when allowed to stand alongside their general. Gadalar: Hmph. A nice theory! Rughadjeen: And you could unleash the full fury of your fiery incantations if I held the enemy at a distance with my blade. Gadalar: Bah, do as you wish. Gadalar: Don't blame me when your eyebrows are singed off by my Salamander Flame. Rughadjeen: Ha, I'll take my chances. Rughadjeen swings his great sword, then the screen if filled with Gadalar's flames. Scene shift to the royal palace and the five generals standing in a semi-circle. They raise their weapons into the air touching each other, Biyaada: In this way, General Rughadjeen sought put the nation's mightiest heroes and brought them here to serve in the capital. Biyaada: Including the Skyserpent himself, these heroes are five in number. Biyaada: The same number of serpents said to serve Zahak, the symbol of Aht Urhgan... Biyaada: The legend of these servants gave rise to their collective title: Biyaada: The Serpent Generals. Scene shifts back to the restaurant. Biyaada: And that's how the story ends. Fari-Wari: Wh-what!? That's the end!? Fari-Wari: That's all? Biyaada: Is there a problem? Fari-Wari: A problem? This is a travesty! You've skipped over all the vital elements in the tale! Biyaada: Vital elements? Fari-Wari: Hm? You know, the friendships and the falling out, the anger and the passion... everything that makes a story worth hearing! Biyaada: I don't know that it was all that dramatic... Fari-Wari: You see what I'm getting at, don't you, ? Biyaada: You want to hear more? I'm afraid I don't know much about any other of the generals beside General Rughadjeen. Biyaada: Well, I am an adjutant to Skyserpent General Rughadjeen. I can't be expected to have intimate knowledge of... Biyaada: Of course! Biyaada: Why don't you speak with the generals themselves? Fari-Wari: Speak to the generals!? Biyaada: I'd be happy to make the introductions. Fari-Wari: I really don't think that will help... Scene shift to Al Zabi. Fari-Wari is talking to Gadalar, who has his back to him. Fari-Wari: Flameserpent General! What can you tell me about the formation of the Serpent Generals? Gadalar: Don't call me that... Fari-Wari: Hm? If I could just here the Flameserpent General's... Gadalar: I told you not to call me that! Gadalar begins casting a fire spell. Fari-Wari runs for his life. He doesn't make it far... Fari-Wari: Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow... Fari-Wari collapses unconscious in a ball of flames. Scene shifts back to the restaurant. Fari-Wari: And so, I barely lived past my initial greetings... Fari-Wari: I seems, my dear Biyaada, you are my only safe source of inspiration. Biyaada: ... Fari-Wari: But a bard must risk life and limb to craft a believable tale! Biyaada: Oho... Fari-Wari: Now whose life and limbs do I risk...? Fari-Wari: My loyal attendant! Fari-Wari: You shall loosen the forked tognues of the Serpent Generals, and gather those vital elements in my place! Fari-Wari: I beg of you! (Agree to help) Fari-Wari: Excellent! A fitting response from the attendant of Fari-Wari the Courageous (and seldom Cowardly)! Biyaada: Just a moment. Biyaada: No matter how famous (or infamous) our bard friend is, is only recognized as a simple mercenary. Biyaada: I doubt the generals will make time for idle chit-chat over chai and sutlac... Fari-Wari: But my saga... Fari-Wari: There must be something we can do. Biyaada: You ask for much... Fari-Wari: So all is lost? Fari-Wari: My masterpiece...melting away before me like morning mist... Biyaada: I did not say that is was impossible. Biyaada: I have it! If we cannot reach the generals, perhaps their aides would be more accessible? Biyaada: As luck would have it, I'm well acquainted with Gaweesh and Talhaal, the adjutants for the Galeserpent and Stoneserpent Generals. Biyaada: Shall I write you a letter of introduction? Fari-Wari: !!! Fari-Wari: My sweet savior! Your fine favor has my spirits soaring in joyous rapture! Biyaada: Y-you're welcome...? Fari-Wari: Did you hear, my stalwart attendant? Fari-Wari: You have free reign to interview the generals; subordinates! Fari-Wari: Once again, the success of the ballad of the century rests on your steady shoulders! Obtained key item: Biyaada's Letter. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !When the Bow Breaks - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Fist of the People - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:' |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !Ode to the Serpents - Aht Urhgan Whitegate |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'[[]]:'